


Meeting again

by Metize



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), MarkiplierGAME (RPF)
Genre: M/M, PAX Prime, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was aware of the way he was behaving around Jack, it had been like this for a while but neither of them noticed what was actually happening. That Mark was falling in love with Jack. It actually took Mark weeks to accept his feelings for his friend. It was frustrating for him to know that Jack didn’t feel the same, yet gave him so much hope.<br/>The two meet again at PAX Prime after Jack accidentally hears a confession from Mark and Jack has to decide what to do with that information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack started packing his stuff way later than he planned to, he had to record all his videos for them to go out while he was at PAX Prime and forgot to actually pack for his trip occurring the next day. He yawned before opening his suitcase, it was already 2 AM in Ireland and Jack was starting to get tired. The feeling started disappearing as he took sips of his coffee, the cup and his phone were positioned on the ground and Jack was sitting in front of his empty suitcase folding his T-shirts. He heard a sound coming from his phone and immediately grabbed it to see what it was about.  
  
It was Mark. Of course it was. Jack smiled to himself and unlocked the screen to read his friend’s message.  
  
“If you’re still awake I’m taking you’re as excited as I am for tomorrow.” Mark texted.  
  
“Sounds like someone has been googling the timezone in Ireland.” Jack replied sarcastically to him. “But not enough to know that it’s already tomorrow here.”  
  
Jack avoided the question as smoothly as he could, just because he didn’t want to admit that he was so excited that he almost didn’t need coffee. Almost. Just to think of the opportunity of meeting his fans at PAX, Jack wanted to fly to Seattle in that instant and camp at the front door of the event. All that besides the fact he would be seeing Mark again.  
  
The thought made him stop folding clothes and remember about the last time they last talked face to face. He felt stupid again, thinking of the way he said goodbye to Mark. He felt stupid that same night at the hotel, he felt stupid talking about it in the “Best weekend ever!” video and he felt stupid remembering it now. But he promised himself that it wouldn’t happen again, that if he had to regret something about his second trip to America would be of how hard he hugged Mark when they had to say goodbye. Jack took his phone to read Mark’s new message.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jack rolled his eyes before reading the next part. “I bet you missed me like hell.”  
  
That was another thing Jack didn’t want to admit. He would say yes in a heartbeat if he had to talk about it in front of his camera, but never directly to Mark. He was trying to think about a sassy answer to that as he closed his suitcase. The phone in his hands started ringing and he Jack answered it quickly.  
  
“Why are you calling me?” Sean said before Mark could say anything. His tone didn’t sound cold, just curious.  
  
“You take way too long to answer me.” You could almost hear Mark’s smile in his voice, that sent shivers down Jack’s spine. The Irishman didn’t think he’d ever get used to hearing Mark’s voice speaking directly to him. He thought it was because of the way he admired him as a Youtuber.  
  
“Anyway, are you going pick me up in the airport tomorrow?” Sean asked for confirmation as he turned off his computer . He was glad of being able to sleep ‘early’ that day, he had to wake up at 8 AM to go to the airport.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll be staying in the same hotel again anyway.”  
  
“Not by accident this time.” Jack yawned before leaning on his bed with his phone still in hands. He put Mark on speaker just so he could cover himself.  
  
“I prefer the term ‘destiny’.” Mark replied jokingly and Sean scoffed in response.  
  
Their conversation kept going until Sean fell asleep with Mark’s voice. He wouldn’t ever admit if anyone asked, but Jack used to use Mark’s videos as his background voice. He’d watch his videos at night and fall asleep to them and that night it felt exactly the same. Except better.  
  
When Mark noticed Jack wasn’t answering anymore he knew his friend had fallen asleep.  
  
“Did you actually fall asleep on me right now? That is so rude.” Mark said, totally aware he was now talking to himself. “What am I even saying? You’re right you should get some sleep. Of course your health comes before me.”  
  
Then Mark started thinking about his friend, thinking of how he must look asleep. He smiled; it had to be weird to see someone that energetic finally getting some rest. Mark was in silence hearing Jack breathing when he noticed that was weird. It was weird for him not to hang up, it was weird that he was thinking so much about Jack, everything about the way he was acting was weird. But Mark knew exactly why.  
  
Mark was aware of the way he was behaving around Jack, it had been like this for a while but neither of them noticed what was actually happening. That Mark was falling in love with Jack. It actually took Mark weeks to accept his feelings for his friend. It was frustrating for him to know that Jack didn’t feel the same, yet gave him so much hope. Every video in which Jack talked about Mark made the half-Korean want to hug him as tightly as he could.  
  
“Goodnight, Jack.” Mark said planning on hanging up, but he still had something to say. He still had so much to say to Jack. He gathered his courage and murmured into his phone. “I love you.” With that, Mark hung up leaving a silence in Jack’s room.  
Sean covered his mouth with his hands and looked over to his phone. He wished he had been sleeping, because from that moment on he didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep. His mind was already really noisy and that announcement made everything even worse.  
  
Neither of them slept well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean had the chance of sleeping for an hour before waking up to his alarm going off. The Irishman rubbed his eyes and the first thing that came up on his mind was Mark, the one person who kept him awake during that night. He felt like falling asleep again, but he knew he couldn’t do that. With that in mind, Sean made the effort to get out of his bed and get dressed. He had a cup of coffee before leaving to the airport, he was still absolutely lost in thoughts and he didn’t leave that state until he fell asleep in the plane.

In Jack’s mind he wasn’t judging Mark for his feelings or anything like that. He felt really flattered at the thought of one of his favorite youtubers actually felt that way for him, that made him smile a bit. Except it seemed pretty unreal for Jack, almost like a dream. The fact that Mark considered Jack a friend felt like a great accomplishment for him already, but the romantic feelings were something he didn’t know how to react to. Another thing that was rotting the youtuber’s mind was the doubt of Mark’s feelings. He decided he had the right to since Mark could always be joking around or even saying “I love you” as a friend. But the idea of Mark falling in love with him made him happy, he wanted to believe it, not knowing exactly why. His pursuit to find that reason was what was bothering him.

It was a long flight, long as in nine hours long. Sean would sleep for four of those hours, the rest of the flight would be consisted on attempts to fall asleep. He’d close his eyes again determined to sleep, but Mark haunted his thoughts and soon he’d open his eyes and look to the window to try and think of something else.

When Jack’s plane was announced to be landed, Mark’s heart stopped. He took a deep breath and tried his best to remember how he acted around Jack when he wasn’t aware of his own feelings. It made him nervous just to think that he’d be able to see the man he loved in person once again, to watch him smile live and to just be in his presence. He almost wanted to tell him exactly how he felt, face to face. And yet he knew he wouldn’t be able to.

The confession he made the night before was supposed to calm him down, but I did the exact opposite. It made him think even more about his feelings for Jack and how the Irishman would react if he knew about those. For all that Mark knew, Jack was straight and he had a girlfriend, so there was no reason for him to get his hopes up. But he still did, every single time he decided it was a one-sided love he’d remember PAX East, he’d remember the way Jack talked about him in his videos, and his hopes would go up again. 

Meanwhile Jack refused to think that way. The idea of corresponding to Mark’s feelings popped once in a while in his mind, but he ignored it every time. It was still unbelievable for him that Mark fell for him. As the blue-eyed man headed to their meeting point he tried to figure out what there was about him to fall for. Jack couldn’t see anything.

But Mark could see it all. When he saw Jack in the arrival terminal, he got a huge reminder of why he was so in love with that man and he couldn’t help but smile. The energy , the personality, the smile, the determination, the way he got into Mark’s heart so easily… Just everything about Jack.

“Jack!” Mark called walking up to him, before hugging him tightly. He didn’t ask himself if it would be weird or if it’d raise any suspicions. He just wanted to hug Jack and nothing else. Jack also forgot about the confession for that whole moment, he forgot about everything and hugged Mark back, just like he promised himself he would. 

When they let go of the hug and looked at each other, Jack realized how bad it was. Jack was sure happy of seeing his friend again, but Mark’s face absolutely brightened with the sight of the Irishman. The smile Mark was showing immediately made Jack smile back.

In that exact moment they both knew how screwed they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there. Sorry I took so long and it's kinda short, but I'll make it up in the next one, I promise.  
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my first fanfic written in English, so if you noticed several grammar mistakes and stuff, that's why. I'm brazilian and the fandom for Mark and Jack isn't all that big around here. Not even to mention the septiplier ship. That's why I posted here.  
> I'll be posting more of this as soon as I can.  
> Thanks for reading õ/


End file.
